farm_togetherwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Farm Together Wiki
Welcome to the The community run wiki for Farm Together, a game by Milkstone studios Update19.jpg|Update #19 - Pink!|link=Update 19|linktext=January 24, 2019 - Pink clothes, flowers, fish, dance emotes, crop and more! Update18.jpg|Update #18 - Turkeys|link=Update 18|linktext=January 17, 2019 - Turkeys, a new flower and 2 new dance emotes! Update17.jpg|Update #17 - Starry Harvest & Mistletoe Pack|link=Update 17|linktext=January 10, 2019 - Starry Harvest event and Mistletoe Pack. Update15.jpg|Update #15 - Happy New Year!|link=Update 15|linktext=January 3, 2019 - The update that brings a number of bug fixes and improvements. Update14.jpg|Update #14 - Sweet Tooth Festival!|link=Update 14|linktext=December 18, 2018 - The update brings a new Sweet Tooth Festival event. Update13.png|Update #13 - Ostriches!|link=Update 13|linktext=December 13, 2018 - The update brings a new animal to the farm. Latest Update Info: Steam Update #23 - Outfit management! Hi! Today's update brings a new much-requested feature to the table: You can now save a list of different outfit/pet/vehicle configurations, and select which one you want to use at each time! Ideal if you are sharing the same account with other people, and it also is the first step towards our long-term goal of adding split-screen multiplayer (Note: It's still a long way before we have news on this). We're also adding a few new items such as new hair colors or the hazelnut tree, check the full changelog below! New features: You can now manage a list of presets in the Customize section New items: 4 new hair colors New tree: Hazelnut tree New crop: Jicama Zen & Lilypad roads Explorer glasses Improvements: The recipe select window and the map window are now scaled on uncommon aspect ratios. Farmhands on the map window show a strike if they need to be paid. Items in the shop are now sorted by family when using the "Availability" mode. Bugfixes: Fixed some customization options not being saved properly. Fixed progress not updating on pinned quests. Xbox Update #2 Hi! A new update for Xbox One is available for download now. It features the following changes: New features: * You can now manage a list of presets in the Customize section New items: * 4 new hair colors * New tree: Hazelnut tree * New crop: Jicama * Zen & Lilypad roads * Explorer glasses Gameplay changes: * Now you get boost for watering crops if they are below 10% water when visiting a farm. Improvements: * Reduced volume of the tractor interaction sound. * The recipe select window and the map window are now scaled on uncommon aspect ratios. * Farmhands on the map window show a strike if they need to be paid. * Items in the shop are now sorted by family when using the "Availability" mode. Bugfixes: * Fixed not seeing clothing of visitors using DLC items. * Fixed some customization options not being saved properly. * Fixed progress not updating on pinned quests. * Fixed clothing unlocked in events not loading properly. * Fixed map showing only partially * Fixed farmhand female bodies not being rendered Category:Browse